The primary objectives of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core are: 1. To provide study design and review all laboratory, animal, and clinical studies including feasibility assessment, power analysis, and sample size estimation 2. To collaborate in project data analysis, interpretation of results, and the writing of final study reports and manuscripts 3. To work with the Translational Pathology and Imaging Core In the development of research project databases, to maintain data quality control and to ensure timely data capture 4. To develop and evaluate statistical/bioinformatics methods for experimental design and data analysis Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core support is required in all GI Cancer SPORE studies. Core personnel have worked and will continue to work closely with project leaders to ensure the core provides state-of-the art statistical/bioinformatics support.